


Sex Hair and Spliffs Don't Mix ( Unless Your Name Is Castiel ) Or Five Times Dean Didn't Know Castiel's Name And One Time He Did

by happy_rascal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1, Alcohol, Alive!Charlie, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drugs, Hopeless!Dean, Ketamine, M/M, Weed, annoyed!benny, kethead!ruby, stoner!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_rascal/pseuds/happy_rascal
Summary: "Alright, what did he look like again?" Benny asked, leaning against the hallway wall next to their classroom doorway."Beautiful," Dean said with a pathetic sigh and Benny kind of wants to punch him in the face for it.





	Sex Hair and Spliffs Don't Mix ( Unless Your Name Is Castiel ) Or Five Times Dean Didn't Know Castiel's Name And One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that *might* be re-reading this, I re-wrote it

Dean stood in the doorway of someone's kitchen. He's honestly not sure how he got there. He doesn't remember coming into the house, he doesn't remember who's house it is and he doesn't remember how he ended up in the kitchen. He can taste _alcohol_. That's all he knows, really. He also knows that Gabe ran into what he hoped was a toilet about a minute ago. He hasn't come out of there yet, maybe he should tell someone. So really, all he knows overall is that he's at a party. _Where's Benny when you need him?_

Trying desperately to hold himself in an upright position ( proving more and more difficult by the second, by the way ), Dean noticed there was another person in the kitchen, hand in a box of cereal, eyes glazed and looking very distant. Dean gives an awkward wave with two fingers, trying his best not to look too fucked up. Although, maybe that didn't matter that much considering the other guy was clearly stoned and obviously didn't care. His entire appearance made it look like he'd just had sex. It was kind of hot.

The guy looked Dean up and down. He smiled. He put the box of cereal down and swallowed what he had been eating. He walked over to Dean, got as close as possible, looked him in the eyes. _Blue_. Dean thought, all coherent thoughts flying out the window. Dean noticed the guy's eyes flick down to his mouth. Dean seriously didn't know how long they spent just staring at each other, really couldn't have timed it. But after what felt forever, the guy left. Dean took a moment before realising that he didn't even know the guy's name. He followed him out of the kitchen only to get bombarded with a fuck ton of people yelling his name and dragging him over to a beer pong table. _Fuck_.

Dean didn't see the guy for the rest of the night. 

~.~.~.~

Dean hadn't forgotten about the stoner guy. Hadn't forgotten at all. He hadn't seen him since the party so he brushed it off as a missed chance. It was a shame but what he could do? He'd told Benny about him but Benny hadn't seen him at that party or before or since. So Dean just kind of let it hang as part of his personal history along with other things like the day he almost followed his dad into the family business but decided not to. Just an 'almost' amongst a plethora of 'it happened'.

It kind of sucked, though. Dean would have liked to at least learnt the dude's name.

Benny, however, may have considered looking up different methods of disposing a body because it had been two weeks and Dean had mentioned the guy at _least_ twice a day. He was suspecting that Dean was not dealing with the way he said he was. The mentions of this mysterious guy died down after a while, Dean seemed to have gotten over his little crush and Benny was over the moon when Dean suggested going to a party. 

Dean was in the middle of flirting with a girl when he saw a movement in the crowd that looked a little familiar. He excused himself politely before wondering into the crowd. "What are you doing, brother? You were with someone." Benny shouts over the music. 

"Thought I saw -" 

"If the next words out your mouth are 'that guy' I'm going to kill you." Dean just kept on pushing through the crowd, all the way until he met the front door. Maybe it was a sign. _Yeah, maybe._ It was nearing two in the morning, Dean guessed he could go home. 

As he walked out into the street, he saw someone up ahead, the streetlight illuminating their standing figure. That guy. Dean waved as he walked up to him. "You're out late, were you at the party?" Subtlety never was his strong suit. The man lifted his fingers to his mouth, another spliff, Dean wasn't surprised. He said nothing. He looked too stoned to say anything. He just moved closer to Dean, he 'hmm'd slightly but nothing else. The guy's hand raised to Dean's face and rested there. Slowly, _very _slowly, he leant forward. Dean decided to meet him halfway. It was brief, not a peck but not tongue. It was nice, enough to make Dean gasp when it happened. When they parted, Dean breathed out and smoke went out with it. That was the nicest shotgun Dean had ever done and he wanted more. But perhaps tonight was not the night. "Make sure you get home safe, okay?" Dean walked off.

He later realised he never asked the guy's name. _Fuck._

~.~.~.~

It happened just like the first time. 

Kind of.

The guy Dean kept bumping into seemed to vanish in between the times Dean was sober. If anything, Dean wanted to see him again so he knew he wasn't hallucinating. And now he'd _kissed_ the guy, Benny couldn't get him to shut up. 

Dean had declared he'd officially not given up trying to find this boy so the next party he went to, he really was expecting to see him again - he just had to look in the most unlikely places while he was hammered. This was what he discussed with Benny and Ruby, who had dyed her hair blonde again ( "I'm bored of being brunette blondes always have more fun" ), while she leaned over the countertop and repeatedly jammed her library card over the white powder before pushing it into a long line and taking the time to crush up another bump so she could have it in the next ten minutes.

Dean looked up and saw his totally official never-ending crush. There was a faint sniff in the background and both Ruby and Dean said "Woah." However, Ruby had her head tilted back and one finger blocking her right nostril. Dean chucked back his glass of something-Benny-had-given-him and swallowed. Liquid courage was always his go to. Something his dad had taught him a couple years back. Maybe now's not the time to think about his dad, Dean decides. He left Ruby to her Ket habit and moved over. _First move_, Dean thought, _good idea_.

A drunk Dean and a stoned angel ("Do we really have to call him that?" Benny asked ) stood nose to nose, breath colliding, eyes on lips, heads tilting until finally, _finally_, it happened again. The angel shoved his fingers in Dean's hair and this time Dean pulled on the guy's waist, drawing him closer. Maybe it was the alcohol, the second-hand high he got from the smoke clouds floating around the room or maybe it was even the fact Dean _really _knew it was going happen this time but everything felt electric.

The next thing Dean knew, he was walking backwards to a spacious closet with the boy with blue eyes and sex hair glued to his mouth. They shut the door, it was pitch black in there but they seemed to know their way around each other like they'd done it a million times before in a million different lifetimes. There was kissing and biting and quiet laughter cut off by slightly louder moans and anticipation as the boy's fingers dipped into Dean's waistband.

Then there was shouting. "Guys! Cops!" Then it was over.

~.~.~.~

Dean thought he might cry.

Through no fault of his own, through no fault of anyone's actually - except it was totally the fault of the idiot who got the cops called on them by setting the houseplant on fire and then dumping it in the neighbour's pool - Dean had blue balls. And, no, jacking off didn't help.

He was sat in his lecture hall thinking about his giant crush when he felt someone clock him round the back of the head. Ruby. "Thanks for leaving me when I was off my head on Ket, jackass."

"You ended up laying on the coffee table in the front room singing '_I Will Survive_', you were fine. Plus I almost got off with that mystery guy so. . ." Dean shrugged.

"Wait, you mean the guy who you gave up on cause you couldn't find him? You found him? Aw, are we gonna have to hear about him all the time again?" Ruby sank in her seat and frowned, it reminded Dean of Sammy, he'd have to give him a call soon. Just then, Benny sat next to Dean.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean's going full 'I burn, I pine, I perish'." Ruby ratted on Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes at her, _traitor_.

"Fuck's sake, Dean." Was all Benny said and then class started.

There was another party that night. Dean thought _fuck it_, honestly, he wasn't even thinking he might see his crush but he thought might as well see what's happening.

When Dean got to the party, it was already absolute chaos. Three-quarters of the people there were on some kind of drug and the rest were so drunk they kept falling ass over head. It was going to be a good night.

Dean knew it would be a good night but he didn't know it would a _great_ night. He'd had way too many shots in a game of shot pong and someone had definitely spiked some of the drinks he'd had. Before he'd even started drinking, he'd decided to get high and that's why it had been a great night:

He'd sat in a circle on the trampoline in the back yard with people he barely knew as they passed the spliff around. About half-way through the second spliff, Dean felt the trampoline dip and the circle moved to accommodate another person. He looked up and there he was three people down from him. The angel ("Seriously, why do you keep calling him that?" ).

Once Dean had decided he'd had enough weed, he strolled back into the house and got a glass of water, dry mouth is a bitch.

"Dean!" he heard someone shout his name and turned around. It was Crowley. "Shot pong, you up for a game?" Dean nodded and put the glass down. After four games, Dean was slightly drunk but still the reigning champion of shot pong. As he sunk his last ball into the opposite plastic shot cup, he cheered along with twenty other people surrounding the table. He spun in a circle with his arms in the air but stopped when he saw an angel with black hair and blue eyes.

Adrenaline kicked in and, as Benny would tell him later, he's a drama queen so he dipped the guy backwards and kissed him. It was messy but worth it. People around them wolf-whistled and cheered but it didn't last long; someone else picked up the little plastic ball and a whole new game started. Dean and his crush were allowed to leave unnoticed.

They walked back out to the trampoline, pleased to find it empty. They lay down on it and Dean turned on his side to look at this angel before him. The angel looked over at Dean before mimicking his position. They lay like that for a while, looking at each other but soon Dean found himself pinned down by the angel, ass resting over his crotch. Dean pushed upwards and Castiel tipped his back slightly at the feeling. Dean was right when he had a feeling tonight would go well.

There was a lot of kissing and a lot of dry humping and it really looked like it was going somewhere until Benny burst through the back door and shouted "Dean! Let's go, party's over."

Dean sighed and rested his head against the angel's. "It's okay, another time, Dean Winchester."

It was at this point three things came to Dean's mind. One: that he never realised the angel's voice is always that _deep_, it's not just his moans; two: he'd never actually heard this boy _speak_ until now and three: the guy knew his _name_.

And then he was gone. And Dean still didn't know _his_ name.

~.~.~.~

Dean thought he was honestly going insane.

Dean came back to his theory that he may be seeing things. Even Benny hadn't seen him on the trampoline that night.

He kept begging Benny to come to party after party just to find this guy and Benny thought his head was going to explode. He kept giving in but the constant music, hangovers and comedowns were giving him serious migraines.

Each party was a failure and Dean started to feel the struggles of his search too.

They laid off partying for the better part of two weeks but then Ruby's birthday came around and they had to go to that one. Maybe celebrating someone else's life will help him forget about his own.

If it only it were that easy.

Ruby was Ketted up the minute they got there and the music was way too loud for only twenty people to be there so far. But maybe that's he needed. A loud distraction. If he wasn't getting a fun distraction, he could drown his sorrows and smoke the night away. Yeah.

Apparently, the universe hates Dean.

There are over fifty people by now and it was the usual college party set up. Dean wandered from the front room where everyone was dancing and finds the bathroom. He'd been holding in that piss for so long that's it's heavenly when he finally finds a toilet.

He forgot to lock the door. That's the first thing he realised when he was zipping up his fly. He heard the door open and close but no one apologised. Dean turned around. Oh.

"It's you."

"Who else, Dean? I mean we do seem to always be at the same parties." The angel smiled slightly, eyes glassy.

"Not all of 'em." Dean mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothin' don't worry about it." Dean moved over to the sink to wash his hands. After all, he wasn't raised by wolves. Then, he realised, that they were all alone in a bathroom with some fair distance from everyone else.

Dean finally gave in to the urge to give this boy the up and down his brain had been screaming at him to do since he walked in. He noticed the guy was nursing a semi but decided not to mention it, he knew weed did different things to different people. He never knew it could make you horny though. You learn new things every day.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" The angel laughed lightly. Dean decides he could get used to the sound. Once again silence fell over the two boys. "That's not an answer." The angel 'hmm'd quietly and Dean knew exactly what was coming next. The boy opposite came closer and closer, close enough to brush lips with Dean. They go through the motions of previous nights again and they got closer to what they both want. Hands dance on skin, lips dance over lips and fingers scrape through hair.

But the bathroom door opened and it's Ruby, bleeding from the nose and pushing the two out the way and bending over the toilet, retching into the bowl. Dean tends to her for the rest of the night and never gets the angel's name.

~.~.~.~

"I'm telling you, man, this dude was so fit and I don't know where I'm gonna see him again. I'd never seen him at a party before until the first time." Dean whined to Benny on their way to their class that morning.

"I don't know, brother. You make him sound crazy." Benny huffed out a laugh at Dean's so-called dilemma.

"At this point, I don't care. I want to see him again, if not for anything but to know I didn't hallucinate him." Dean looked behind him and over the heads of people in front of him as if the drifting party angel ( his new nickname, Benny thought it was dumber ) would round the corner any second and kiss Dean again.

"Alright, what did he look like again?" Benny asked, leaning against the hallway wall next to their classroom doorway.

"Beautiful," Dean said with a pathetic sigh and Benny kind of wants to punch him in the face for it.

"Okay Casablanca, I'mma need a little more than that to go on."

"Well, he's got black -"

"Yeah, yeah he's got black sex hair and the bluest eyes ever. . .anything else?" Benny pushed, he doesn't think he can take another narrative on how blue this boy's eyes were. Not unless Kansas City wanted a known murderer on their hands.

"He had stubble, he's about yea high," Dean raised his hand at an alarmingly short height in comparison to his own body and continued, "he was wearing, like, really shiny shoes the kind you'd wear at a job, not at a college party, he had long eyelashes and lips so soft. . ." Dean trailed off and Benny rolled his eyes, he knew he wouldn't get any more out of his friend now.

"Right, well I ain't gonna be feeling anyone's lips to find out if they're your guy so unless someone knows a guy with black hair, blue eyes, stubble, shiny shoes, long eyelashes and has the height of a high schooler - I think it's safe to say, we won't find him." Benny finished and didn't feel the harshness of his tone until he looked at Dean who had a pitiful expression, "I'm sorry, brother."

"Well, I don't know about the height, but the person you seem to be describing is my friend but he's like six foot." The boys whip their heads around to see a short redhead smiling up at them. Dean turned to Benny and looked like he was about to explode with joy.

"Before my lovesick friend gets too excited, would you please show us how tall he is?" Benny asked he might have been fed up with Dean's mooning but if it would make him happy, he was interested. The girl raises her hand inches higher than Dean had his but apparently, the alcohol had affected his memory or maybe it was his sheer inability to comprehend height because Dean started nodding vigorously and going: 'yes yes yes yes yes that's him that's him'.

"What's his name?"Dean asked, grabbing the red-head by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Castiel." Her voice coming out in a juddering sound before Dean finally put the poor girl down and fell back on the wall with a sigh and big cow eyes.

"Castiel," he breathed out, "it's just as beautiful as he is." Benny suppressed the urge to strangle Dean and instead opted for thanking the red-head and finally asking her name.

"Charlie Bradbury." Charlie held her hand out and Benny shook it firmly before Dean grabbed her hand in an iron-like grip and imitated a jackhammer as he thanked her over and over before moving onto continuous questions about Castiel. Benny placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to silence him because it looked like Charlie was about to scream and he'd rather he didn't have a screaming girl and a very possibly insane Dean Winchester on his hands.

~.~.~.~

"Okay, brother, you know his name, now go get." Benny slapped Dean on the ass and walked in the direction of Jo Harvelle who had a bottle of tequila in her hand, he took it gratefully and downed a large amount from the bottle before sighing loudly and telling Jo about the recent _events _that had occurred in his life and why he knew an extensive amount on the qualities of hydrochloric acid when dealing with dead bodies.

The first thing _Dean_ decided to do was to locate the weed den. He looked outside, he looked in the kitchen and he even looked in a closet; downstairs was a bust so Dean went upstairs. He decided not to check bedrooms, scared of what he might discover but he decided to cover the bathrooms in case they had decided to hotbox one. Nothing.

That's when he saw the ladder resting on the entrance to the loft and immediately knew that's where they were. He climbed the ladder and stared at only two stoners - he noticed Charlie this time and he wondered if she had been at the other parties. Sat next to Charlie was Castiel.

_Finally_.

Charlie made space between her and Castiel and patted the space. Dean made his way over and plopped down, Charlie passed the blunt over to Dean and he inhaled slowly; he held the smoke in his mouth a while, passing to Castiel and then slowly exhaling.

"Heya Cas." Dean hoped it sounded as breezy as he hoped it did and there was a little sadistic joy from seeing Castiel choke on smoke, surprised that he knew his name.

"Well," Charlie said with a loud voice, "looks like you two have a lot to talk about, Cas, you can kill it." Charlie got up and climbed down the ladder. Dean noticed that she had left two pre-rolled spliffs for them. While Castiel killed the previous, Dean lit up the next and toked on it for a few seconds. He decided he'd hang on to it before Castiel held his hand out for it.

For a while, they just sat and smoked, passing between each other until they finished the second spliff and only had one left. _Later_, Dean thought. "So," Dean started, "Castiel. It's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too Dean and remind me to kill Charlie next time I see her." Dean laughed at, a full-body laugh with his head thrown back and shoulders shaking. Castiel stopped breathing for a second.

It takes a second for both boys to realize that Castiel had leaned in but no one mentioned it nor did they complain. Castiel took that as a good sign and leaned in further, Dean met him halfway again.

Deah pushed Cas onto the floor slowly, never leaving his lips and climbed on top of the angel. Nothing had ever felt this _good_ with anyone before. Cas' hands in his hair felt otherworldy and the way he parted his legs to make room for Dean was divine. Everything about Castiel was celestial. Maybe Dean was putting Castiel on a pedestal, maybe it was the drugs or maybe it the anticipation of waiting for so long but Dean wanted Cas to feel like he was an angel. Because he was.

And maybe after this, maybe they would share the last spliff, maybe Cas would have more sex hair and then maybe they could actually try this as a real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> remember kids: beer before bong, you're in the wrong; bong before beer, you're in the clear


End file.
